Various conventional computer-based systems exist for displaying maps to users. Such systems generally work in one of three ways:                1. A user actively specifies (inputs) location-identifying information, such as an address or zip code, in response to which the system generates and presents a map of the user-specified location. Subsequently, the user might also be able to specify a business name or category, in response to which the system may display the location(s) of the specified business name or type on the map. In general, such systems are unable to determine a location of the device independent of user input specifying a location or location-related information, and therefore require a user to specify a location. While some such systems may store previously entered location identifying information specified by a user, these systems would not be aware if a device changed location without further information from the user. In the case of a system that requires a user to specify a location or location-related information (meaning that the system is not independently aware of the user's location), the map is static and does not automatically update with movement of the device, although map centering and scale may be alterable by a user of such a system.        2. A system automatically identifies a location of a device, and generates a map based on the location of the device. In this case, the user may specify a business name or type, in response to which the system may display the location(s) of the specified business name or type on the map. Although the map position may be updated in this case based on the location of the device, the sequence of map selection followed by selection and then presentation of a business type or name remain the same as in the first type of system described.        3. A user specifies a business name or type, in response to which the system displays the location(s) of the specified business name or type on a map. Although in some instances a user may be prompted for location-identifying information to more closely determine the user's location, for example, such as a city name or zip code, this makes use of the methodology described with respect to the first type of system above.        
The prior art, in general, enables a user to provide an address, business name, or business type, resulting in the identification of one or more real property locations corresponding to the provided address, business name, or business type.
Users continually seek new and improved ways to find and view geographic information more quickly and easily. What is needed, therefore, are improved techniques for enabling users to find and view such information.